


love at the airport

by BackattheBein



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluuuuuuuuuf, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Kisses, M/M, Smooching, come get y'all logince fluff, le smooch, mmmm good fluff times, not even a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: Based on a kissing prompt, this logince fic has everything: meeting at an airport, being lovesick idiots, big ole smooches, and a tiny virgil mention because i also love my dark strange son





	love at the airport

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the anon on tumblr who requested this and everyone who loves logince as much as I do. I will go down with this ship y'all

_Stop picking!_ Logan berated himself, still tearing at the skin around his nails despite his better intentions. He knew it was a bad habit; he’d only just gotten his younger brother Virgil to stop doing it after gifting him a chewing necklace and some putty. _At least he had a valid excuse_ , Logan thought. _I don’t have generalized anxiety disorder_.

And while that was true, he also couldn’t deny just how anxious he was at that moment. It wasn’t the mass of constantly moving people at the busy airport terminal that was bothering him, but rather the wait itself, and the highly anticipated arrival.

That of one Roman Luis Sanders.

They’d met online, connected through fandom content on Tumblr. Logan loved pulling wild yet incredibly accurate theories together based on the smallest of details, and Roman was an immaculate artist and writer. The first time they had talked had been when Roman, who at the time he’d called Prince (the name Roman used online) had messaged him, asking if he could write a fic based around a popular post of Logan’s detailing his speculations about the next episode of their favorite YouTuber’s.

There had been a lot of arm flapping and happy stimming from Logan at that time; he’d barely been coherent to anyone other than Virgil, who was familiar enough with Logan’s interests to casually talk about them and also who was willing to listen to Logan go off about them for hours at a time. The fic had, of course, been amazing, and what had started as a tentative friendship of constantly and frantically messaging each other in all caps about new episodes and cool new content and theories all related to fandom, had eventually blossomed into a full-blown romantic relationship. They’d moved from one social media app to the other, trying to find the best way to message each other. They had even been in a few Discord servers together, but always with other people, before eventually making one for just the two of them.

The only problem was that Logan lived in one side of the continental United States, and Roman the other. It was ironic, really, considering that Roman lived in Los Angeles but wanted nothing so desperately as to be on Broadway, and that Logan lived in Indiana but would rather be literally anywhere else.

Logan checked his watch again. Roman’s flight was supposed to land at 3:30pm, and it was now 3:17. Why Roman had been the one to travel had more to do with money (and how it was more readily available for him and his family) than him actually wanting to spend time in Indiana.

 _Well, he does want to spend time here, with me_ , Logan reassured himself. _He lo—likes me_.

Logan didn’t have a problem with using the l-word, the real l-word, the one that actually meant something l-word, but only really when he was thinking of and messaging Roman (which was most of the time). But actually saying it to his face was daunting in a way that made Logan more anxious than he’d been in a long time.

It was strange, the feeling of knots growing in his stomach, because the anxiety wasn’t tied to a fear, or a worry. But oh, who was he kidding, of course it was tied to a worry. The what-if’s were flying around his head as fast as the plane carrying the source and cure of his anxiety was right now.

 _There’s nothing you can do right now_ , he thought, closing his eyes and beginning a breathing exercise, like the ones he’d been doing with his brother for years now. Just keep breathing. He’ll be here soon, and everything will be fine.

Logan readjusted the sign he was holding. Virgil had helped make it, using glitter pens because he’d insisted that Roman would love it. It was a simple piece of poster board, bright red because that was Roman’s favorite color, with the word “Princey” in big golden glittery letters.

He checked his watch again, and jumped closer to the exit terminal so he could see the arrivals better. _Where is he?_ Logan began scanning the crowd.

And suddenly, there he was, carry-on bag wrapped around one shoulder, scanning the crowd for his nerd. Seeing Roman’s face light up as they made eye contact was like watching the sunrise, blinding and breathtakingly beautiful.

He couldn’t help it as he started bouncing on the balls of his feet in his place. He knew he wasn’t allowed to go much closer for those stupid security reasons, but he was barely containing the excitement threatening to bubble out of him.

Before he knew it, they were an arm’s length away from one another, breathless, and surprisingly quiet, given how talkative they both knew the other could be. They seemed to be having an intimate moment, despite the overcrowded space, the dingy lighting, and the stale air circulating around them. But the air between them was electric, buzzing with possibilities.

“Hi,” Logan said, voice cracking. He immediately felt his ears warming, no doubt turning blush red.

Roman laughed, and it was like soft bells chiming. Odd, it wasn’t the loud boisterous laugh that Logan had been expecting. “Hi, handsome.”

Logan giggled, and Roman was pretty sure his heart was about to burst right then and there. If he died then, he knew he’d be happy.

 _Well_ , he stopped himself, _if I do die right now, there’s at least one thing I must do first_.

He opened his arms in a friendly gesture, and Logan stepped forward eagerly, wrapping himself up in those strong arms and just barely reaching around that muscled torso.

Logan nuzzled into Roman’s neck, not even phased at how emotional and touchy and soft he was being at that moment; he felt so safe there, wrapped in the embrace of a ridiculously hot guy, who actually liked him, who he’d pictured meeting for years and was finally doing it. But he was definitely blushing all the way down to his cheeks.

Roman, although loathe to untangle their bodies now, pulled back just a hair, just enough to look Logan fully in the eyes with just the barest of inches between them. Both thought the same thing about the other, then: _breathtaking_.

Roman wet his lip, tongue darting out quickly, and he nearly choked as Logan’s eyes followed the movement hungrily.

“This is definitely a tad bit forward, darling, but – ” Roman trailed off, too caught on how Logan had shivered slightly at the pet name, eyes ablaze with an intensity kept just barely below the surface.

“But what?” Logan whispered, just for the two of them.

Roman cleared his throat. “May I kiss you, Logan, my love?”

Logan shivered again, this time not even bothering to hide it. He looked hungry, eager, _ready_.

“Yes,” he mouthed, surging forward before either could waste any more air.

Their lips pressed together chastely, not unsure as in afraid but unsure as in hyper-aware of how quickly the damn could break, ratcheting up the intensity despite just having met in real life, not wanting to cross boundaries.

Roman’s hands were burning where they pressed against Logan’s back, one crawling up towards his hairline to scratch and hold, and one smoothing downwards to tug at his shirt. Logan felt the heat through his shirt, but it was nothing compared to the direct contact when they snuck underneath. The still-functioning part of his brain thought it reminded him of wearing a heating pad.

Then, Roman started swirling his fingers, digging the tips in here and there and massaging the tense muscles he felt there. He drew gentle fingers against the muscles until he felt Logan nearly collapse against him with a gasp, momentarily breaking their kiss. It was where Logan’s stress tension usually accumulated, and he’d been stressed almost the entire month leading up to this, so to have it so quickly and softly and reverentially relaxed was an indescribable blessing.

Their kiss did not stay hesitant for more than a few moments, as Roman took the opportunity of Logan’s open mouth to venture his tongue forward. Their lips flowed as tongues shifted along teeth, searching, testing, tasting.

Eventually, they both had to pull back for air, but they only moved a few inches away, not yet ready to give up that much space. Distance had kept them apart, and while the internet had somewhat bridged that gap, it was nothing compared to finally, blessedly being in each other’s arms.

Logan suddenly felt like he should say something, as much as he didn’t want the moment to end, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Can I take you home?”

Now Roman did his trademark loud boisterous laugh. Here was his nerd, face flushed so prettily and lips swollen just perfectly, the man he loved, who had loved him for a while now, asking to take him home as if this was their first interaction ever, online or in real life.

Roman leaned forward, pressing a quick and gentle kiss to the corner of Logan’s mouth, and he chuckled as Logan seemed to chase after even something as simple as that.

“Of course, mi amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and feel free to come yell at me on tumblr


End file.
